The present invention relates to a method of making a pattern such as a fingerprint on a sheet and a set therefor.
Hitherto, a fingerprint or a thumbprint (referred to as a fingerprint simply hereinafter) has been taken using vermilion ink or a black ink, but such a manner is disliked because the finger is soiled with the color. Many methods of making a fingerprint without such soil have been studied and developed. For example, Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 93200/1977 discloses a method of making a fingerprint by first placing a developing agent on a finger, secondly placing a colorless coloring reagent on the same finger, and then pressing it on a suitable paper. In such a method, however, the finger may be soiled with color by the reaction of the developing agent and coloring agent on the finger. U.S. Pat No. 3,831,552 proposes use of a magnetic powder, or use of an ultraviolet ink, but both need specific devices, so this method is not suitable for practice.